Amnesia helps true love! well it does right?
by catnipgrl-kyo
Summary: Sesshomaru the lord of the westerrn lands is put under a spell that gives him amnesia, but what does this have to do with kagome and why is he human if all the spell causes is amnesia?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I do own all the movies, and I don't own Sesshomaru even though I do in my group of friends,( had to fight off 15 girls for claiming rights to his body and his fluffy boa/tail) please don't sue me since well I am currently broke and the most you could probably get is 5cents if even that.

Summary: Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands is put under a spell that gives him amnesia, but what does this have to do with kagome and why is he human if all the spell causes is amnesia?

**It's been awhile so I decided to read through my story and add a few changes to it. Hope it goes well for all of you reading my story.**

_Chapter 1: Strange Situation _

He was cold.

That shocked him more than the fact that he was lying on his back in the middle of a field. His body was starting to shut down on him. His breath was coming harder and harder and his chest felt like there was a weight on his chest. He couldn't understand why being cold would be such a big deal to him.

Whoever he was

Gathering his strength he tried to stand up only to barely lift himself a foot off the ground before he was very painfully reacquainted with his injuries resulting in him kissing the ground.

He felt so helpless. Lying there in the rain barley clothed and bleeding from a wound that seemed to be a few hours old. Not that he could remember what had caused it or even who he had been fighting if he had been fighting at all. Chances are that he could have been ambushed.

He tried once more to stand up and walk to the shelter of the goshinko(the tree Inuyasha had been pinned to) but even in that his body attempted to defy him.

'_I won't die like this. I don't deserve to dye like this and I won't accept this_.' He ground his teeth and tried again to stand up nearly falling to the ground yet again. "Damn you body! Stop trying to defy me…I… just…want … to …be … dry…" As he couldn't stand he gave up trying to…and crawled to his destination instead.

THUD

"Hah! Take that… I made it."

Well at least he had some form of shelter from the rain. He was getting colder and seemed to be a bit unbalanced. He held BOTH of his hands in front of his face and wondered '_why does this seem wrong_?'

He could see his breath now. It was getting colder by the minute and his vision was starting to go black. He wondered what he could have done to die alone…was god punishing him for something…he didn't know…

He noticed something from the corner of his eye moving past the shadow of trees… it looked like a person but they were running away from him!

"Wait!!" he yelled in panic and fear "Wait I'm here!" he tried to get up but collapsed in vain. He reached out his hand with his last bit of strength and said in a desperate attempt to get anyone's attention.

"Please…help me."

And then his world finally faded to black. His next bit of awareness came when someone's small but strong hands were on his body, rolling him onto his back and holding a piece of cloth over his wound. A figure leaned over his battered body and he was caught by a pair of bright blue eyes filled with concern and long blue tinted hair.

If he was going to die… at least he had this tenshi* with him. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad…

"Thank you for coming." He raised a hand to touch the angels skin…it was so soft. "At least now I won't be alone... Thank you."

And once again the world went black

**_~~~~OoOoOoO~~~~_**

Why was it that Kagome always found herself in these kinds of situations? First she gets an emotionally constipated inu-hanyou that couldn't give a compliment if his life depended on it, and then she had an oblivious, head strong wolf demon that couldn't or wouldn't see the signs of rejections and refusal that she was constantly giving him.

Now she found herself in the middle of a down pour with a very strange person laying on her lap… a very injured strange person lying on her lap. She had run across him while trying to escape from baka number 1 and had been heading for the house when she heard a voice call out for help. She had turned and seen a figure lying in the roots of the god tree.

She had rushed over and saw that not only was he unconscious, he had been injured…at least she thought that was the cause for the growing pool of red underneath his body.

She quickly rolled him over and had to catch her breath at the sight of him. He was so…so…beautiful, and that was saying something since he was covered in blood. Had the blood been cleaned up he would have a face that would not only be on every magazine cover but could give even the movie screen an orgasm. His hair was so dark it was like having the night sky on her lap.

The unconscious man groaned as he tried to move towards her. It was as if he was seeking comfort. She moved his dark midnight hair away from his brow as she checked on his wound. He had a bleeding gash on his chest that was slowly clotting, so at least that was a good sign.

She absently wiped at the wound at his chest with her wet handkerchief so that it didn't get infected…that would leave a horrible scar. When the wound was almost clean, he regained consciousness, he moved around but he would still be weak from the blood loss.

He raised his hand and Kagome flinched back slightly, not quite sure what he planned to do, but completely ready to bolt at the first sign of aggression…she was a Good Samaritan but she wasn't stupid.

"Thank you for coming," His hand softly caressed her cheek and said,"At least now I won't be alone…Thank you."

Kagome would have answered him if not for two reasons. One, that the gorgeous injured man just passed out again and two, just the sound of his voice had her voice catch in her throat and she felt that her legs wouldn't hold her if she even tried to stand up…man, if his voice did that to her when he was injured then she was going to have a hard time standing around this guy when in peak condition.

"Okay stranger.....who are you and how did you get here of all places…you're not in a gang now are you?" She sighed as silence greeted her.

Well, it's not like she expected an answer from him anyway. She looked out into the pouring rain just thankful for the slight shelter the trees branches gave them and stared at the down pour that had continued to fall.

"Oh well, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday Kagome, happy birthday to me."

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

I re-did this chapter and I like it so much better than the first one and I have more ideas that I'm going to incorporate into my other chapters.


End file.
